ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Oliver (2018 film)
''Oliver ''is an 1988 American animated film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation. The film was released on October 23, 1988. Plot Chapter 1: Prologue / Main Title Chapter 2: Oliver is Born This is the story about a small and slender orange Tabby kitten named Oliver, is born with Mother Cat and Father Cat. and the colorful kittens named Bobby, Bow, Luke, Jeremy, Toby, Hannah and Bertha, and the lots of kittens Cast * Joey Lawrence as Oliver * Ian Somerhalder as Bow * Dominic Cooper as Luke * Susanne Pollatschek as Hannah * Sandra Dickinson as Bertha * Luke Evans as Jeremy * Kate Harbour as Bobby * Maria Darling as Toby * Susan Sheridan as 19-GB * Peter Ustinov as Father Cat * Jane Horracks as Mother Cat * Debi Derryberry as John * Finty Williams as Dawn * Elton John as John's Dad * Deborra-Lee Furness as Dawn's Mum * Casey Kasem as Owen Griffiths * Juliet Rylance as Fluffy Kitty * Josie Lawrence as Alice * Julia DiMattia as Emily * Paul Winchell as Gargamel * Robert Loggia as Sykes * Roy Kinnear as Bulk * Melvyn Hayes as Skeleton * David Jason as Slithe * Jimmy Hibbert as Jackalman * Lionel Jeffries as Monkian * Joe Ranft as Vultureman * Peter Hawkins, Lionel Jeffries, Roy Kinnear, Bernard Cribbins, Michael Hordern, David Jason, Richard Pearson, Ian Carmichael, Peter Sallis, John Hurt, John Mills, Ralph Richardson, Joss Ackland and Malcolm McDowell as the Lizards * John Stephenson as the Werewolf * Peter Hawkins as Dr. Bixie * Mel Blanc as The Lizard * Adele Silva as Cute Female Dolphin * Phil Harris as Narrator * Frank Welker as The Crocodiles Additional voices * Malcolm McDowell * David Warner * Roddy McDowell * Tim Curry * Ed Wynn * Terry-Thomas * Peter O'Toole - * Brad Garrett * Mel Gibson * Jack Mercer - Mr. Grimwig * Chris Sanders - * Julie Bennett - Rosie the Fairy * Ian McShane - * John Cleese - * Derek Jacobi - * John Carradine - Mr. Sowerberry * Dom DeLuise * Aldo Ray * Michael Keaton * George Carlin * Hermione Baddeley * Julia Sawalha - Fairy #1 * Tony Haygarth - * Timothy Spall - * Ben Kingsley - * Daws Butler - * Pauline Collins - Cute Fairy Cat * Hans Conried - * Kenneth Mars - * Paul Lynde * Bob Newhart - * Eva Gabor - Fairy #2, American Curl Cat * Brian Bedford - * Monica Evans - Nancy * Carole Shelley - Mrs. Pickering * Roger Miller * Peter Ustinov - * Peter Hawkins - * James Lipton - * Greg Germann - * Jim Carrey * George C. Scott * Brad Pitt - * Matt Damon - * Al Roker - * James Earl Jones * Jay Leno - * Stephen Tobolowsky * Glynis Johns - Mrs. Butler * Terry Bradshaw - * Ed Asner - * Efrem Zimbalist Jr. - Mr. Brownlow * Roscoe Lee Browne - * Jeff Corey - * Eddie Albert * Roy Dotrice - * Paul Winfield - * John Vernon - * John Phillip Law * Mark Hamill - * Martin Landau - * Ed Wood * Richard Moll - * Adam West - Jack Dodson the drover * Nigel Hawthorne - Mr. Skipton the farmer * Jonathan Pryce - * Brian Blessed - Mr. Dakin the farmer * Christopher Plummer - * Neil Morrissey - Mr. Wilkin * Rob Rackstraw - Man #2, * Kate Harbour - Blue Baby Bird * Rupert Degas - * Colin McFarlane - * Maria Darling - Bimbo the little white kitten * Julie Andrews - Mrs. Gray Hen * Richard Briers - Zoom the cat * June Whitfield - Mother Bird * John Motson * Sue Barker * Kerry Fox - * Alison Steadman - * Stephen Tompkinson - * Elton John * Noddy Holder - * Chris Evans - Mr. Butler the farmer * John Alderton * Peter Kay * Ian Puleston-Davies * David Graham - Mr. Bumble * John Sparkes - John Skipton * Richard Ridings - * David Rintoul - * Andy Hamilton - * Steve Whitmire * Joey Mazzarino - * Kevin Clash * Julian Clary - * Lucille Bliss - Blackie the little black kitten * Kerry Shale - * Greg Proops - * Colin Fox - * Tim Whitnall - * Jimmy Hibbert - The Policeman, Man #1 * Bernard Cribbins * Brian Trueman - Thomasina the cat * Jack May - Oscar the good-natured stray cat * Robert Smith - * Tony Jay - George Crossley * Wayne Robson - * Joe Ranft - Peterbald the alien cat * Gordon Pinsent - * Stephen Ouimette - * John Stocker - * Chris Wiggins - * Dan Hennessey - * Oliver Postgate - * John Faulkner - * Simon Cadell - The City Cat * Tim Dunigan - * Peter MacNeill - * Maurice Dean Wint - * David Hemblen - * Bruce Gray - Monks * Don Francks - * Lucy Briers - Flower Cat * Michael Palin - * George Layton - The Stork * Richard Newman - * George Buza - Alonzo the Seagoing Cat * Tom Eastwood - * Ben Small - Lollipop the tan and white kitten * David Holt * Rik Mayall - * Joanna Ruiz - Fairy #3, The Homeless Kitten * Susan Sheridan - Fairy #4, Chocolate Drop the black and white kitten, Peter Pat * Marilyn Schreffler - Fairy #5, Caramel the tan and white face kitten * Geoffrey Palmer - * Gordon Peters * Greg Berg - * Dave Coulier - * Howie Mandel - * Russi Taylor - Fairy #6 * Frank Welker - Doctor, * Bob Bergen - * Peter Cullen - * Pat Fraley - * Hal Rayle - * Hank Saroyan - * Anton Rodgers - Ted Buckle the farmer * David Lander * Mel Winkler - * Fred Stoller - * Richard Kind - * Hermione Gingold - Granny Margaret * Eddie Deezen * Tony Orlando - * Mac Davis - * Michael McKean - * Phil Nice - * Gordon Rollings - Jem the Milkman * Timmy Mallett - * Daniel Peacock - * Tom Baker * Bob Hoskins - * Karen Dotrice - Debbie the stray tabby cat * Roy Kinnear - Man #3, * Andrew Sachs - * Clement Freud - * Jim Cummings - * John Fiedler - * Brian Southwood - * Allan Bardsley - * Howard Lew Lewis * Mark Lockyer - * Adrian Scarborough - * Enn Reitel - * Richard Wilson - * Andrew Robertson - * Richard Griffiths - * Ian Holm - * Michelle Price * Hugh Laurie - * Alan Bennett * Rebecca Hall - * Struan Rodger - Mr. Dobby * John Gordon Sinclair * Hannah Gordon * Su Pollard - Fairy #7 * Dinsdale Landen - * Don Henderson * Mary Maddox - * Chris Lang - * Robie Lester - * Josie Lawrence - Peppermint the white kitten * Michael Nyman - * Frank Muir * Myfanwy Talog Production Trivia Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:1988 Category:1988 films Category:Oliver and Company